Shadows and Revenge
by Shadowfire01
Summary: a story about twin OCs, mainly the darker haired teen, and how they come of age within the Naruto world. The image is from the anime/manga Mai Hime and I don't own the rights to either Naruto, nor Mai Hime.


My name is Shimatani, Mizuki. Many kids think that I'm a loner, that I'm antisocial, but their wrong. I guess you could say that I've been jaded by life, I tend to not integrate myself into society all that much to avoid getting hurt. You see, the only family that I have left is my younger twin Hikari. She's practically my opposite, always the social butterfly, always setting herself up to get hurt. People are shocked to find out that we're twins, mainly because I'm so quiet and can easily slip out of most any place unnoticed, and this is the story of my life and the vengeance for my family.

"Shimatani, Hikari." Iruka-Sensei called.  
"Here, as always Sensei." Hikari called with a giggle, she always giggled when people said our names one after the other, like when Iruka-Sensei does roll call for instance.  
"Shimatani, Mizuki." Iruka-Sensei called as he took role.  
"Here." I replied in a monotone voice that could rival Neji's, he understood my distance. He had lost his father because he was of the branch family and looked identical to his uncle, he was shocked to not only find out that I was a twin but that my sister and I looked completely different from each other, he was never angry at me for it though because he knew that I wasn't purposely trying to hide my twin.

Iruka continued with role call, the real loner of Kahona replied with a 'Hn.' just like he always did. Sasuke Uchiha, the heart-throb of, practically, all the girls here in the academy. The only exceptions were Hinata, who liked Naruto, Hikari, who didn't like anybody at the moment, and myself. I also didn't have a crush on any one, but for me it was because I wouldn't let myself look and concentrated on training with my taijutsu. Which I am proud to say that I have the highest taijutsu scores here, Hikari had the highest genjutsu.

Class was boring as usual, thankfully we graduate tomorrow. After class I tell Hikari that I'm headed to the training fields for a couple of hours and plan to be back by dinner, she says ok and heads home by herself.

"Ah Mizuki-Chan, just in time for warm up. How was class?" Lee asked me as I neared where he and his team were.  
"Ok, boring as usual. Naruto pulled another prank and ended up being late so we reviewed the transformation jutsu." I told him as I set down my school bag and got out my ninja gear.  
"No mishaps today concerning fan girls?" Neji asked, for some reason the fan girls thought that Hikari and I were out to get Sasuke for ourselves.  
"Nope, not today. Let's get to training though." I said and they agreed. Gai had his usual speaking of nonsense about youth and how I needed to show more of it. At which Neji, Tenten, and I sighed, but got on with training.

"Wow Mizuki-Chan, you really are good with those fire jutsu." Tenten remarked after training and we were walking through Kahona. We lived really close to each other and were good friends.  
"Thanks, though you could beat me any day when it comes to weaponry." I complimented and it was true because she was a weapons expert.  
"True, so see you tomorrow?" she asked as we neared my home.  
"Yep, it should be a half day at the academy since we're graduating." I said with a small smile.  
"Right, Gai-Sensei said that he would try to see if we could come to congratulate you for it. Hikari-Chan too."  
"That would be nice, and I hope that Neji-Kun isn't obligated to congratulate Hinata-Chan as well if he comes."  
"Yeah, well anyways I'll see you tomorrow and goo luck tomorrow." Tenten said as we came to my house.  
"Thanks, and even if you guys can't come thanks for the thought." I said and entered the house. "Mmm, it smells good in here, Hikari." I called as I took off my sandals for my house slippers.  
"Thanks Mizuki, be sure to wash up and clean you gear after dinner." Hikari told me sternly as she came out into the main hallway in her apron.  
"Ok, who do we have over for dinner?" I asked, Hikari only stressed that I clean my gear after dinner when we had company.  
"Hatake Kakashi, now go wash up." Hikari said motherly, she had been like that ever since our family had died and I became withdrawn.  
"Yeah, yeah. I am, I am. Geez, you sound like mom." I teased her and retreated to my room to drop off my gear before washing my hands and heading to the table.

Dinner was pleasant; the Hokage would occasionally send one of his jounin to our house to check up on us so that was why Kakashi was there. Hikari had insisted that he eat, and would hear none of his excuses that he wasn't hungry, so we ended up seeing his face. He was attractive to say the least, I could see why he covered his face up...it was to keep away any and all potential fan girls, and to protect himself from enemies. After dinner I brought out all my gear and proceeded to clean it, Kakashi was shocked by how well used all of my weapons looked.  
"Do you train with these often?" he asked me as he watched me clean my weapons and Hikari read a new book that she had gotten on medical jutsus.  
"Almost everyday, they only look worn because I haven't cleaned them yet. See what I mean?" I asked him as I showed him a kunai that I just finished cleaning, it looked brand new.  
"Yes I do, it's remarkable that the both of you are so mature compared to your peers." he commented and Hikari nodded while I concentrated on my work.

That night Hikari and I went to bed with hopes of passing tomorrow. We wanted to get out of the academy and actually earn some money as ninjas, not to mention I wanted to find and fight the akatsuki. To make them pay for what they did to my family.

I woke up at midnight, craving blood, it happened now and again. I got up and dressed in all black. I put a black mask on that covered the lower half of my face, much like Kakashi's, and made sure I had the basic weapons on me just in case and used the shadows to transport myself to see if the Hokage knew of any S-ranked criminals in the area.  
"Hokage-Sama." I said with an emotionless voice, my onyx eyes blank and my dark navy hair pulled into a bun.  
"Ah, Kuro. I was wondering when you would show up." the old man said pleasantly.  
"Are there any prospects within the area?" I asked, getting right down to business.  
"There is one, he is from the Tsukigakure. He travels alone and has silver hair with a white hiori upon his shoulders." the Hokage said, knowing that I was never one for pleasantries when the bloodlust hit.  
"Hai, wakarimasu." I said acknowledging the information and was off, into the shadow realm. "Ok, no funny business tonight. Where's my target?" I asked the shadows.  
"This way." a whisper seemed to say off to my right, I followed the voice and stepped out when it said that I was close to him.  
"Why hello, little girl. What are you doing out so late at night? You do know it's dangerous to be out this late right?" The ninja asked with fake kindness, it never reached his eyes.  
"For whom? Me? Or you?" I asked narrowing my eyes and smirked as he tensed at my words. I didn't sound emotionless now but bloodthirsty.  
"What are you?" he asked, noticing my stance. It was confidant, it was hungry, and it was nothing you would expect from a young girl of twelve years old.  
"Your death, criminal." I told him and used the shadows to swirl around him with razor sharp edges, wanting to draw his death out a bit. To see if he was a screamer...he wasn't...so I reshaped the shadows into spears and pierced his body all over, fatally wounding him. I then used my personal shadow to create a katana and walked up to him.  
"You monster!" he screamed at me before I chopped his head off.  
"No, you're the monster. I only rid the earth of scum like you." I said coldly to his dead body and placed the shadows in their rightful spots before picking up his head and using a fire jutsu to get rid of the body.  
I then walked back through the shadows to the Hokage's office to see a shinobi I hadn't seen before.  
"Ah Kuro, it went well I take it?" the Hokage asked, knowing the answer.  
"It is done. Is this the hunter-nin from Tsukigakure?" I asked my voice back to being emotionless and my stance was that of a bored and lazy person.  
"Yes, he is." The Hokage said and I nodded.  
"Then this rightfully belongs to you until you get to your village." I told the man and indicated the still dripping head, it was dripping into the shadows however so the Hokage's floors wouldn't get bloody.  
"Ah, yes. I thank you for your trouble, we had hoped to keep this contained however he was spotted by one of your ninja who unfortunately ended up dead." the ninja explained, the Hokage nodded understandably. No village liked their problems to be known.  
"It was no trouble; he was easier to kill than most." I told him, a shocked look on his face however he quickly recovered and held out a black bag for me to place the head in until he could get it sealed. I place the head in the bag and turned to the Hokage. "I trust the financial details have been taken care of?" I asked him as the ninja from Tsuki bowed and left.  
"Yes it has, I hope you have a wonderful exam tomorrow." the Hokage said dismissing me.  
"Good. May the sun and moon shine upon you as Hokage for many a year more." I said to him and used a transportation jutsu to go back home.  
"So, what do you think of little Mizuki-Chan now, Kakashi?" the Hokage asked as he finally acknowledged the jounin behind him.  
"I think that with that amount of blood lust she should be kept under almost constant watch, I almost choked under the aura she emitted while confronting that shinobi." Kakashi told the Hokage, a serious look in his eye.  
"Good, then you won't mind her on your new team will you?" the Hokage asked, though he was telling Kakashi more than anything.  
"Not if you place her there." Kakashi told him before leaving himself to go get some sleep and hopefully not dream of my 'darker' side.

Hikari awoke with the sun's first rays and smelled the wonderful smell of pancakes being made. Hikari got dressed in her normal outfit and quickly brushed her hair before going down for breakfast.  
"Morning, Mizuki." Hikari said as she watched me flip the last pancake.  
"Morning Hikari, how did you sleep?" I asked, as I watched the last pancake finish cooking to perfection.  
"Fine, did you sleep at all last night? Or did the assassin Kuro make another kill last night?" Hikari asked, noticing my well disguised tiredness.  
"Kuro made another kill, only one though...but I still couldn't get to sleep after I woke up from, you know..." I trailed, I never really liked admitting to her that I had blood lust.  
Hikari sighed and shook her head, "I really wish you didn't have that bloodlust, it's not good for your health." Hikari commented, she didn't like my blood lust and knew that it wasn't my fault. It first surfaced the day after our family was killed so both my and Hikari's theory is that it surfaced so that the Akastuki could die by Shimatani hands.  
"I know, I don't like it to much either...Especially when it get's this strong. It messes me up every time, makes me become more recluse just so that other are safe." I said as I put put the final pancake on a plate and set it on the table.  
"So, how much longer until we have to leave for the academy?" Hikari asked, dropping the subject.  
"In about fifteen minuets." I replied, glad for the change in subject and took two pancakes for myself.  
"Ok, thanks." Hikari said as she too took two pancakes for herself and we began eating.

"Ok, now that the written portion of the exam is out of the way it's time for the jutsu portion. You will be examined by the quality of you jutsu, we will be using the clone jutsu for this exam." Iruka said, to all of his students nodding and Naruto sweating because he wasn't good at that jutsu.  
Iruka called out all the students in near alphabetical order, "Shimatani, Mizuki." He called out and I got up from my seat beside Hikari.  
I walked calmly to the room that they were conducting the exam in and bowed respectfully at Mizuki and Iruka. "Mizuki-Sama, Iruka-Sensei." I said politely and waited for the amount of clones I was to make...I always found it odd that Mizuki-Sama was named as he was since 'Mizuki' was a girl's name.  
"Mizuki-Chan, you need only make three clones of yourself to pass." Mizuki said, smiling at me.  
"Hai, wakarimasu." I said, for a moment my eyes went blank and my voice became emotionless...As if I were much more dangerous than a normal academy studen or even a rookie genin. Needles to say, it was making the two Chunnin stiffen because of it. I preformed the appropriate signs at a speed that only jounin were able to reach, because of their experience, and accidentally created an entire roomful of perfect clones...Though I didn't notice and had thought that I had done them at normal speed for an academy student.  
"Mizuki-Chan, you pass with flying colors!" Iruka exclaimed happily and allowed me to take my choice in head bands.  
"Arigato, Iruka-Sensei." I said as I chose a black headband, tying it around my forehead in the traditional way that it was meant to be worn, only letting my bangs be over the fabric and metal plate...it would soon be time for a hair cut, I'm thinking of making it come to the middle of my shoulders versus the middle of my back like it was right now. I then walked out the door and waited for my twin, leaning up against the wall with a blank look on my face. 'Not good, this blood lust is so strong now...Kuro needs to make another appearance tonight, if she doesn't then who knows what I'll do.' I thought as I was mentally fighting with the demonic panther that was my blood lust...Yes, my blood lust has taken the form of a black panther...It's beautiful to look at but oh so deadly to everyone around it. Hikari hasn't even seen the depths to what I'll do under it's power and I hope that she never will.  
"Hey Mizuki, you ok?" Hikari asked as she came out with a normal blue headband that was tied around her neck.  
"No, it's stronger this time...much stronger, I made Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sama stiffen because for a moment I went blank and emotionless." I said as we walked out.  
"Oh, well I commend you on your self-control. But come on we should head back to our seats until Iruka-Sensei dismisses us." Hikari said a hint of worry in her voice.  
"Right." I said and we went back to their seats.  
"Look, the Sasuke copy cat passed." A fan-girl whispered to another fan-girl.  
"I know; I can't believe it. She doesn't deserve to be a ninja, I mean come on she always copies Sasuke, its so annoying." the second fan-girl whispered back.  
I was having difficulties ignoring them...More so than usual at least. I wanted to shut them up but knew that it wasn't a good idea right now because I may end up carrying it too far and accidentally kill somebody.  
"Hey, why don't you girls shut up about my twin? It's not nice and she isn't copying Uchiha-San. She just happens to naturally be like that in personality." Hikari spoke up, making all other conversation stop at her words. The class had known that we were sisters but not twins...probably thought that one of us was advancedfor our age and there was only a year apart from the two of us.  
"Well sorry, but why doesn't your twin speak up for herself?" fan-girl one asked.  
"I hadn't said anything earlier because I was trying to control my emotions, I had to put up a stronger barrier around them then I had before. Your slander of me nearly brought down what I had so far built, so the next time you feel like slandering some one I suggest that you don't because you never know what they might do and you may end up in a fight to the death over just words." I said, making everyone look at me shocked. Even Sasuke Uchiha was shocked, he had known that Hikari and I weren't interested in him but he had no idea that I put up mental barriers around my emotions. 'Wow, she really is different...and her voice sounds so nice, wait what? No Sasuke, stop that line of thought.' He thought to himself and closed his eyes in frustration.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, for both Hikari and I. Hikari got out some blank paper and began drawing the profile and everything for a priestess that was gathering herbs, most everything she did revolved around medical things. I on the other hand got out my new book on Taijutsu, wanting to see what Lee and I already knew and what we didn't. It was on Taijutsu from another country so there were things in there that we didn't know but looked interesting enough to learn and use ourselves.  
When Iruka was done only Naruto hadn't passed, Hikari felt sympathy for the boy and was wondering where he had gone. Iruka then spoke, "Alright, now that you have passed your exam we will meet back here in two days to discuss teams. During your wait I suggest that you go and get your pictures taken for your ninja files and present them to the Hokage. You are dismissed." He told the class and we all got up to leave. "Mizuki-Chan, could you please stay behind for a few seconds?" Iruka asked, I nodded and walked up to his desk. Waving at my sister so that she would see that I would catch up. When the room had emptied he spoke again. "Mizuki-Chan, what happened to make you go blank and emotionless during your exam?" He asked.  
"Has the Hokage told you about the freelance assassin Kuro?" I asked back, not wanting to tell him if he didn't know.  
"Yes he has, he said that she would make a fine anbu one day." Iruka said, slightly puzzled by my question.  
"I'm Kuro. What you saw in the examination room was me as Kuro...I have blood lust; I've had it since my family's murder. I use Kuro to safely release it and to help the village...it's currently at the strongest point I've ever felt it, Kuro needs to make another appearance tonight." I explained to him, making his eyes widen that such a young and supposedly innocent girl like me was in fact Kuro who was a cold blooded killer. He was shaking lightly with shock and fear but then recovered himself since he saw the sad look in my eyes.  
"Well, I thank you for having such control over it...don't ever let it control you Mizuki-Chan. You can leave now." he said and I nodded.  
I walked out and was almost instantly glomped by Lee, "Mizuki-Chan, you passed!" He exclaimed, hyper from the glee of it.  
"Hai, Lee-Kun. I passed; I'm now an official ninja just like you!" I said, hiding my worry and tiredness behind a mask of hyperness...though it wasn't nearly as hyper as Lee was. "Uh Lee-Kun...I can't breathe..." I told him since I was starting to suffocate under his hug.  
"Oh, sorry!" he said, jumping off me and we all laughed, Hikari was standing near Neji and Tenten while Gai was beside Lee.  
"So, who wants to come to the Shimatani house for a graduation party?" Hikari and I asked at the same time, having a total twin moment.  
"Why don't we all go? Since I did manage to get the day off from missions for the youth of the Shimatani twins!" Gai said, doing his usual strange thing.  
"Yes, Sensei! That is a wonderful idea!" Lee said, copying his sensei.  
"I wouldn't mind, I love your cooking anyways Hikari-Chan." Tenten said, smiling.  
"That sounds like a lovely idea." Neji said a light smirk upon his face.  
"Then it's settled! Let's get going!" I said, and we all laughed again, we started to leave when Hikari noticed Naruto on the swing.  
"Hey guys, I'll catch up. There's something I want to do before we celebrate." She told the rest of us and we walked on while she was walking over to Naruto, "Naruto-Kun?" she asked softly, a smile upon her face.  
"Hey, Hikari-Chan...I see you passed; congratulations." Naruto said, depressed.  
"Yeah...I wish you had as well, I know that becoming Hokage is important to you...you'll pass one of these days, I know it." She told him, trying to cheer him up but not really knowing what to say.  
"Yeah, I know." Naruto sighed, some of the older village women were putting him down earlier through their gossip and what Hikari had said did lift his spirits some but not enough to where he was his normal self and he ran off.  
Hikari watched him some with saddened eyes; she was just like him with no parents, and no blood family to take care of her besides me...she felt compassion for him. She then started to walk towards our home for the celebration party with Gai's team and I, wishing that Naruto would perk up and be himself.  
"Hey Hikari, hurry up! We're about to play twister to test our flexibility and we need some one to spin the arrow!" I shouted as Hikari neared our home, causing Hikari to laugh. Leave it up to Gai, Lee, and myself to come up with ways to train and have fun at the same time.  
"Hai!" she called and put Naruto out of her mind for the moment, she had just graduated and she deserved to celebrate.

During the two days in between when they had passed and when they found out what teams they were in I made many more appearances as Kuro. I explained to the Hokage that my blood lust was stronger than usual and I wanted to release it so that I didn't harm others. He agreed and went through his files for any reports on near by rouge ninja, he found several and gave 'Kuro' as many as I could complete in a night. By the time I had finished my last job on the second night I was drained and my blood lust was drained.  
"Hokage-Sama arigatou gozaimasu. My blood lust has diminished." I said as I made my delivery, I was smiling and didn't bother with showing that I am tired.  
"You are very welcome, Mizuki-Chan. please go home and rest now. The money you've earned has been deposited in your bank account; you have amassed a small fortune by the way." The Hokage said with a kind smile, knowing he was talking to the girl and not the assassin.  
"Hai, wakarimasu." I said, failing to stifle a yawn and used the shadows to go directly go back home and collapse on my bed in sleep.  
"The amount of blood lust she holds is extraordinarily large." Kakashi commented after I had left.  
"I know, it is a bit disturbing...I think that she was born a natural jinjuriki, to a demon we have never encountered before." The Hokage said, sensing that my chakura was different than normal. It was like I was running on reserves I didn't even know I had.  
"It is possible, I will look into the history of demons and jinjuriki if you would like." Kakashi suggested with a serious nod.  
"If you would, I now have many rouge shinobi heads to send back to their villages so my hands are a bit full." the Hokage said with a nod and sighing at the amount of work he had to do now.  
Kakashi nodded and left, planning on sleeping for now and looking up such information in the morning when the library was open.  
"Mizuki! Wake up!" Hikari shouted in my doorway, we were going to be late if we didn't hurry up.  
"Uhg, Hikari...let me sleep, I've been out these past two nights getting my blood lust down." I mumbled into my pillow, wanting to just sleep until my body was refreshed.  
Hikari sighed and got out the amber scented wax, it was a soft wax like what's used for lip gloss and what not, placing that near my nose.  
"Damn you and figuring out what makes me get up." I said as I sat up and placed some of the wax on my temples so I could continue to wake up.  
"I know that you don't want to be late for the announcing of the teams, so yeah I had to use that trick." Hikari smiled, she walked out to give me some privacy and went to fix some toast and coffee for us.  
"Thanks, Hikari." I said as I walked down the stairs and quickly placed some butter and strawberry jam on my toast, chugging my coffee and running to catch up with her.  
~At the academy~  
"Alright now listen up. Congratulations on finally graduating from the academy, you're now officially ninja. But still you're only Genin, your at the bottom of the ranks and will have to work to move up." Iruka explained as everybody settled down from Naruto accidentally kissing Sasuke and the fan girls beating him up because of it. "You will be placed into three man teams with the exception of one team, which will have four people." he added and then started to name the teams. Hikari was placed with two other people, both guys and both looked like they would like to be her boyfriend. "Team seven; Sakura Haruno, Mizuki Shimatani, Naruto Uzamaki-" Iruka said, to Naruto's cheering and Sakura's groaning. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished to the flip flop of Naruto and Sakura;I just nodded and then closed my eyes. Wanting to get some more sleep.  
"Mizuki, stay awake." Hikari said, taking a pencil and continuously hitting me in the head with it.  
"Shut up, Hikari. I didn't get any sleep for two nights in a row and barely any sleep last night, so leave me alone." I growled, not too happy with her and trying to get some more sleep.  
'I wonder what could keep Mizuki up...uhg, why do I care? She's useless to me, just a distraction. A beautiful distraction but still...wait, stop those thoughts right now Sasuke.' Sasuke thought as he listened to us Shimatani twins lightly bicker with each other.

When the lunch bell rang I went to go find a quiet and shaded tree to sleep in, not wanting to be disturbed, while Hikari went off with her teammates. I, however, was just unlucky enough to choose the tree in which Naruto, disguised as Sasuke, took Sakura to so that he could attempt to get her to like him. I found the encounter quite annoying, and actually started growling when she began to blame Naruto's behavior on being an orphan.  
"Sakura, shut up. You know nothing of the hardships of having nobody there to congratulate you when you do great on something or to reprimand you and help you improve on something you do poorly with." I continued to growl, jumping down from the tree and standing beside the real Sasuke, when he had escaped from wherever Naruto had stashed him, and Naruto was off in the bathrooms.  
"Oh yeah? And what would you know about that kind of stuff?" Sakura asked, thinking that she had me there because she thought that I actually had parents still.  
"I would know quite a bit about such things because my entire family, except for Hikari, is **dead**. Not super busy with high ranked missions, not having run off and accidentally left us behind, **dead**. They died when we were young, younger than when the Uchiha massacre occurred." I spit out, venom lacing my voice entirely. I felt a little guilty for bringing up Sasuke's family because I knew it was a touchy subject for him but Sakura needed to know that I knew exactly what I was talking about.  
"O-oh...sorry." Sakura said, her eyes widening at the realization that Hikari and I really were all we had and that I was probably just as alone as Naruto.  
Sasuke's eyes widened at my words as well but his was out of pure shock for how long I was alone with no one but my bubbly twin, not apology or sympathy. He understood why I brought up his family's death, it was to set a timeline on how long I had been on my own, not to bring up painful memories. 'If she's really been on her own for that long then she's all the more bea- Sasuke stop! Think only of your hate for Itachi, of getting revenge for your family...I wonder if I could avenge Mizuki's family as well...' Sasuke couldn't help but think, finding himself secretly watching me out of the corner of his eyes.  
I felt Sasuke watch me but paid no mind to it, I had said what was needed to and was now in search of a new quiet place to try to take a nap. Wishing that Shikamaru wasn't sitting with his team so I could lay beside him for some quiet.  
The rest of lunch went pretty quietly for us and when we went back to class I pointedly chose the seat next to Shikamaru so I could at least get some rest. When he left I was glad that most of the other teams had gone with their own Sensei already and it was much quieter in the room. Team 7's Sensei was incredibly late though, he was even so late that Iruka left to go home before he arrived.  
Kakashi Hatake was researching some stuff on his new student so he knew what to expect and could find no explanation to my demonic blood lust. He did find out though that the Shimatani generally specialized in one particular aspect of jutsu. For me, my specialization was in taijutsu with fire based ninjutsu as my secondary fighting style, while searching for this information however he also found out that Hikari's specialization was in genjutsu with water and medical ninjutsu as secondary. For the others it was more of what he expected to find, so he decided to head to the academy and meet his new team.  
"He's late!" Naruto cried out.  
"Yeah? What's your point Naruto?" I asked, not able to get anymore sleep with Naruto being as loud as he was.  
Naruto then put an eraser in between the top of the door and the door frame, so that it would fall on the head of the next person who walked through the door. "There, that's what he gets for being late." Naruto said, proud of himself.  
"Idiot, our Sensei is a jounin. He won't fall for that simple trick." Sasuke said from behind his laced fingers and closed his eyes in annoyance.  
"I wouldn't be too sure, if it's who I think it is." I commented, to the ignorance of my teammates as we heard foot steps in the hall. I recognized the gait at which the person was walking and knew it was Kakashi.  
Kakashi opened up the door, and instead of the eraser falling on his head, the eraser fell on Sakura's head. Thanks to a little shadow manipulation. I giggled while Sakura fussed over her chalk dusted hair.  
"My first impression of you all is that you're all idiots." Kakashi said.  
"Don't you mean second impression for me, Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked, some what bored and wondering if he had a new volume of his favorite book series on him, just so I could steal it and tease him.  
"I was mainly speaking to the rest of the team, Mizuki-Chan. You, I know to be a taijutsu master in training and very mature for your age." Kakashi said a smile visible through his mask.  
"Right, so what are we going to do now?" I asked Kakashi, still slightly bored but making an effort to pay attention to my new Sensei.  
"We are going up to the roof and we're going to introduce ourselves." Kakashi said, and team 7 headed up to the roof.

So how does this work?" Naruto asked as we situated ourselves on the steps, I sitting in the back on the top step and the farthest from anyone.  
"You state your name, your hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams. Things like that." Kakashi said calmly.  
"Could you give us an example Sensei?" Sakura asked.  
"Hm, alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many hobbies, I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, and I never really thought of a dream." Kakashi said as he shrugged.  
~skipping to Mizuki's part~  
"Shimatani Mizuki. My hobbies are training and cleaning my weapons. My likes don't matter, and my dislikes are annoying fan girls who don't train enough and are therefore weak. My dream...like Sasuke-san's it's an ambition. I will destroy the Akatsuki." I said with a cold voice, my description was brief and to the point. my gaze hard and full of pain as I remembered the fateful night in which my clan died.  
"Alright, you all are very different. That's good. Tomorrow we'll all do an exercise together." Kakashi said with a smile through his mask.  
"Really?! What kind of exercise Sensei?" Naruto asked, being his usual hyper self. I wondered how Hikari could be around him normally.  
"A survival test." Kakashi said simply with a shrug.  
"I'm still eating breakfast." I said, pulling out a kunai and polishing it.  
"And that's your decision, but for everyone else you shouldn't eat because you'll puke it back up. I'll explain the rest at the field tomorrow morning." Kakashi said, poofing away.  
"Fun, I wonder how fast he'll go down." I muttered before leaving. I planned on beating the 'test' and giving the prize to the others, I didn't want to be on a team. I just wanted to train and find the Akatsuki.  
"She's strange. Right Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked, shocked to see Sasuke leaving as well.  
"Not really, she just wants to be alone right now." He said coldly, ignoring her the rest of the way. He liked to be alone too. Walking to the training fields he planned to train when he heard fighting, being curious he went to check it out and was shocked to see me fighting with a boy who wore a strange green jumpsuit. He saw how we were going full out and was surprised that I could keep up, particularly when the other two teens joined in. He had no idea that I was already so strong.  
"Okay guys, that's enough for now. We have a visitor." I said, throwing some Kunai into the tree right beside Sasuke's head. "Come on out Sasuke." I said calmly as I accepted the water from Lee. "Thanks Lee-Kun." I said as I took a gulp of the refreshing liquid.  
"You're welcome Mizuki-Chan." He said as he took the water back.  
"Hn. You're stronger than I thought Shimatani." He said as he jumped down and tossed back my kunai.  
"It's not enough though, I'm not strong enough yet." I said as I caught it, putting it back in my pouch.  
"You're serious about destroying the Akatsuki aren't you?" He asked.  
"Of course I am, I've been training so hard to achieve that goal and to protect my younger twin Hikari. She's all I have left." I said as I packed up.  
"Thanks for training with me guys but I better get going, I don't want Hikari to worry about me." I said as I started to head home.  
"Get in some meditation this time Mizuki-Chan! You were falling behind!" Lee cried as he struck a pose.  
I giggled at his silliness and nodded. "Will do Lee-Kun; see ya tomorrow after I get done with Kakashi-Sensei's team exercise." I said with a wave before using the teleportation jutsu to leave.

I woke up refreshed and sighed as I got up. Going downstairs to find breakfast on the table. "Thanks Hikari." I said as I sat down and dug in.  
"No problem sis, you training with your team today?" The redhead, who was my sister, asked.  
"Yep, Kakashi-Sensei's giving us the survival test." I nodded, having looked that up during my spare time years ago...I had even asked the Hokage about it when he was doing calligraphy.  
"Ouch for your teammates." Hikari winced.  
"Yeah, no kidding." I nodded, smiling as I finished up. "Well, I'm headed out to meet them and get in my morning practice." I said and teleported to the field. Arriving just as Sakura was and scared the girl awake. "Weakling." I muttered as she shook I my head.  
"What did you say?!" Sakura cried out in anger now.  
"You heard me, Haruno-Chan." I said, running so that I was behind Sakura and freaking the pinkette out. "Don't try to fight me full out right now, you'll find yourself vastly overpowered in seconds." I warned as I looked back at Sakura. I then ran at the archway for the bridge and got to where I was dangling from the top of it as I did pull-ups. I would switch to sit-ups after two-thousand of those.  
"Shimatani, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me.  
"My usual morning warm up, it consists of two-thousand pull-ups and two-thousand sit ups. Then I go through all my taijutsu forms and do various other conditioning exercises. I'm cutting out the five-thousand laps around the village for the sake of being here for when Kakashi-Sensei shows up." I explained lightly as Naruto and Sakura made sounds of exclamation.  
"That's insane!" Naruto cried out.  
"Not really, Lee-Kun does the same work out...If not more so, he's trying to emulate his Sensei. He's a taijutsu master and Lee-Kun wishes to become the same thing. I just happen to like using taijutsu more than Nin, or genjutsu." I explained as I continued my work out. I flipped to do the sit-ups then and counted softly as I moved. The others just ignored me then and did their own thing, which I don't mind at all.  
I was meditating when Kakashi showed up and stood up calmly. I tuned him out while he explained everything and sighed as I hid with my teammates. I Tried to get them to work with me but had no luck, frowning I decided to just face Kakashi. "Better put that book away Sensei. I know that you know what I'm fully capable of." I said, standing in a supposedly relaxed position.  
"They wouldn't work with you?" Kakashi asked as he did as I had told him.  
"Nope, but I figured that they wouldn't." I said, watching him. He did the same towards me. He suddenly moved though, relieved that he wasn't stabbed by the shadows. However that was when I also made my move and began to attack him. I wasn't holding back and soon my blood lust started to show. By then Sasuke was watching the fight and he was amazed that I was able to keep up with Kakashi and it even looked like I might even surpass him in strength already. He was beginning to rethink working with me and wanted to train with me then...until he heard my evil laughter. It was in that instant that Kakashi made to knock me out but I literally melted into the shadows...I was calming myself within their presence. "Forgive me Sensei, but I forfeit the match. You win." I said, my voice echoing around and it was emotionless. I came out of the shadows a short time after and sighed, looking saddened. "I didn't mean to go that far." I explained, I didn't want to kill him after all...Just test my limits and see where I needed to improve.  
"I know that Mizuki-Chan, I'm glad that you were able to control yourself." Kakashi said with a smile not realizing that I had taken the bells.  
"Yeah well I'm headed to the poles." I said, sneaking a bell into Sasuke's pocket via shadows. I did the same with Sakura and Naruto.  
The bell rang and we all gathered there. Kakashi began to reprimand them but I told the others to check their pockets. Going into Naruto's and pulling the bell out for him since he was tied to a post. Kakashi was shocked by this and chencked himself to see that they were actually gone and in place of the three bells were three cherries on their stems. However, he said that the other three still had to prove themselves. I gave Naruto my lunch and was feeding him when I explained the point of the exercise. Kakashi began to look like he was going to strip us of our rank but passed us. I smiled and untied Naruto before heading to another training field to train with Lee, Tenten, and Neji.


End file.
